


awkward silence

by lazyeggs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Seo Changbin, Boys in Skirts, Crack, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is Soft, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Soft Lee Felix, Texting, Trans Male Character, amen, fight me, hes a power bottom, idk if ill even include smut, if i do its only w legal line, they call minho mommy oops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: uwujin: minhowhy do u have to be so fucking loud we get it chan has a big dick but its fuckin 10 at nightsome of us are tiredthe baby: hyung y r u complainingi woudl joinuwujin: yang jeongin no u would fucking not u are 17 years oldthe baby: lameminhoe: joeognin im ltierlly nit goonna do anything sexual with u until ur 19 give it a RESTthe baby: like i said,,,lame--aka another text fic because i have no self control





	1. Chapter 1

**_10:26pm_ **

**_9 fukin dumbasses_ **

**uwujin:** minho

why do u have to be so fucking loud we get it chan has a big dick but its fuckin 10 at night

some of us are tired

**the baby:** hyung y r u complaining

i woudl join

**uwujin:** yang jeongin no u would fucking not u are 17 years old

**the baby:** lame

**minhoe:** joeognin im ltierlly nit goonna do anything sexual with u until ur 18 give it a REST

**the baby:** like i said,,,

lame

**uwujin:** minho-yah why are un in thr groupchat i thought u were fucking channie

**minhoe:** omg we finised stupid

**the prince:** can ylal shut the fuck UP im triynf to fuckin sleep and cuddle lixie but ur makign my phone have

a fucking aneurysm

**the baby:** jus put it on do not disturb mode hyung??

**the prince:** JEONGIN ❤️❤️❤️

**the baby:** h y u n g

**koala:**

just got the life sucked out of me through my dick

**uwujin:**

this is chans sex face

**the prince:**

if ur being generous sure

**koala:** wHY ARE MY BOYFRINEDS SO MEAN TO ME

**lixie:** im not mean to u hyung!! <3 

**the baby:** felix hyung i thougth u were asleep

??

**the prince:** yea he woke up because i laughed

**koala:** ur mean 2 me sometimes but true ur the love of myl ife bro

**lixie:** bro..... im in lvoe with u

**the prince:** felixxxxx can we go back to sleep now :(

**koala:** bro,... :') im in love wit hu 2 full homo

**the baby:** whys nobody in love with me :(

**lixie:** goodnight guys <3 love all of u so much

_**lee felix is now offline** _

_**hwang hyunjin is now offline** _

**minhoe:** innie dont say that sweetheart ): 

we all love you very much, you're just as important and special to us as the others are, you know that

**the baby:** i knowww hyung i just get,,.,,., jealous fjnskfdn

**uwujin:** why are u literally the cutest baby on thhis planet

my display name is flourishing

**the baby:** fsdfdsfsdf hyungGg uwu

**minhoe:** jeongin is now the only boy that exists

**the baby:** h y u n g s plsssss :(((

imm all osoft no w uwu cn u come to my room :( nobodys sleepinf in my bed tonight n im lonely n hyungs are warm

**uwujin:** of course love ❤️

**minhoe:** im coming too ❤️❤️

**the baby:** <3333 hurry pls i want kisssses 

_** kim woojin is now offline ** _

_** lee minho is now offline ** _

_** yang jeongin is now offline ** _


	2. Chapter 2

**8:26am**

_**9 fukin dumbasses** _

**koala:** yall....

felix is wearing a skirt today

 **minhoe:** FUCK

 **uwujin:** U FUCKING WU

 **lixie:** if u guys dont shut up im gonna take it off

 **the prince:** better not shut up then ;)

 **lixie:** HYUNJIN

let me rephrase

if u guys dont shut up im gonna wear jeans instead

 **koala:** bABY NO U LOOK SO CUTE :(

 **the baby:** DID SOMEONE SAY FELIX HYUNG IN A SKIRTT

WHERE IS HE

 **koala:** living room

 **the baby:** LIXIE IM COMIFN

 **uwujin:** When he was getting hp he fuckinf elbowed me in the fuxking dick can we break ip with him

 **the prince:** hey everyone lets break up w woojin hyung instead 

**uwujin:** FUCK U 

**the prince:** ok daddy 

**uwujin:**.

 **minhoe:** i thoght i was daddy 

**koala:** no ur mommy woojins daddy

 **minhoe:** wtf

 **sungie:** what the ever loving fuck is going on

 **lixie:** ive learned to just not question it

just act like they arent here

 **uwujin:** what about me?

**lixie:**

**uwujin:** literally fuck both of u

 **sungie:** no thanks im ace

love u tho hyung

 **uwujin:** i dIDNT MENA

 **koala:** to be fair u did say literally

 **better seungie:** tea

 **the baby:** !!!!! SEUNGMINNIE IS HERE

SUDDENLY IDK A FELIX

 **lixie:** thank u seungmin-ah now he's too distracted to continue trying to smack my ass

 **the prince:** what ass

**lixie:**

**minhoe:** our maknae is real sexually frustrated for someone whos almost an adult lmao

 **the baby:** i am NOT

 **the prince:** oh rly ?

 **the baby:** ok maybe like

kinda

a little

 **uwujin:** u'll be an adult soon kid !

 **the baby:** shut up hyung

im not a kid!!

 **minhoe:** ew dont call him a kid he's literally our boyfriend that's weird

 **uwujin:** oh wait gross ur right lmao sorry innie

 **sungie:** how about lests not talk about this rn and takl about how cute felix looks today instead

 **the prince:** i like that idea

 **better seungie:** so do i

 **koala:** same

 **uwujin:** agreed

 **the baby:** agreed

 **minhoe:** agreed

 **dark supremacist:** agreed

 **** **lixie:** ⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞ guYYSSSS uwu stahp im bloooshin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft hours with minho

**_2:14am_ **

**_9 fukin dumbasses_ **

**minhoe:** hey guys

i hope that every one of you know i really love you so fucking much

i'm literally so in love with you guys you all make me feel so happy and so genuinely at home and wtf i just really dont know what i would do without you all

i love all eight of you so so so much 

**uwujin:** oh ny gosh sweethearttt:(((

where did this all come from? 

i loce you so much honey ❤️❤️

 **minhoe:** i was just thinking about us all and im just so happy to be with everyone): 

i saw posts from the show on instagram and it just got me really emotional and my heart is aching 

i was so fucking heartbroken 

when i got eliminated 

i felt like i was suffocating i was so scared

and when jisungie held my hand during the rap and timed the beat to gelp me through it i really just

thats when i knew i was in love with him

i already had been questioning my feelings but at that moment i knew i was definitely head ocer heals for jisung ah

all of u not just sungie

 **sungie:** i love u so fucking much

endlessly 

god dont even get me started on the eliminations :(

 **uwujin:** you guys are so fucking sweet and precious it physically hurts me

i'm so in love fuck 

**_2:21am_ **

**_private chat with seungmin, minho_ **

**minhoe:** hey love ❤️ 

i know you're asleep but i just want to tell you i am so infatuated with you 

you mean the world to me

you're so precious to me

my handsome baby ❤️

i hope you always remember that i (and the others) will always be here for you. we know how hard it is for you sometimes, and while we may not fully understand how you feel we're always going to support and love you. you're our sweet and handsome boy, our man. 

i love you endlessly, seungmin-ah 

_**2:24am** _

_**private chat with felix, minho** _

**minhoe:** hey freckles

i love you - just hope you know that. you better ❤️❤️

(ps ur korean is getting so much better baby uwu we're all so proud) 

can't wait to see your stupid cute little face when you wake up. im gonna give you so many fuckign kisses u better be prepared there will not be any bit of skin left unkissed

i hope you're sleeping well darling


	4. Chapter 4

_**9:47am** _

_**9 fukin dumbasses** _

**minhoe:** :( 

i meant to send everyone personal messages last night but i omly got to seungminnie and lixie before i fuckin passd out

imm so sad

 **koala:** whsnnsma baby its ok??? 

u dont need to prove ur love to us we all know ur whipped as fuck loser

 **dark supremacist:** did somebody say whipped

i have been summoned

 **minhoe:** hi baby

 **dark supremacist:** b-baby...

**koala:** wait wtf i just heard minho scream

brb

wow gay

 **dark supremacist:** wdbjhabd what

 **koala:** i went to the kitchen to see wtf happened and

seung and minho were laying on the floor fucking pretzeled together

 **dark supremacist:** i take it he saw the message sdandad

 **koala:** probably!

i would say be prepared for another scream when lix wakes but he's too shy

he'll probably just cry about it and be embarrassed

 **dark supremacist:** wow tea

:(

speaking of felix

i miss him

 **koala:** u saw him last night we literally live together

 **dark supremacist:** ok yea but i still miss him stupid

im gonna go crawl into bed with him hes cozy

c o n f y

OH MY GOFD

you guys

im going to cry

 **minho:**??? for why

 **koala:** wheres seungmin

 **minho:** in my lap as we speak

and yes we're still on the floor

**dark supremacist:**

****

as i went to go cuddle feli i saw This and im :((((( soft

i went to move the covers to u know #Crawl underneath n join the pile

and lix had his legs completely wrapped around innie i m

:(

im devastated theyre so fucking cute

 **minhoe:** DOKI DOKI

 **koala:** IM SO SAD

**dark supremacist:** frick yall im gonna go back to sleep now w

 **minhoe:** night baby give lix and in lots of kisses for me i dont wanna wake you three up <3

_**changbin is now offline** _

**minhoe:** so chan... just u and me + seungminnie now

 **koala:**.

_**bangchan is now offline** _

**minhoe:** __ok fuk u **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_2:53 pm_ **

**_9 fukin dumbasses_ **

**uwujin:** i hate chan. 

**the baby:** no!!!!!!!!!!' 

**uwujin:** yes. he's gross and i hate him

 **the baby:** hyung!!!!!! >:'(

@koala hyung i love u!!!!!!!

 **koala:** at least someone does...

sad yeehaw

 **dark supremacist:** whatd channie even do 

**uwujin:** he wont make out with me. 

**koala:** WOOJ I DONT WANNA GE THOU SICK IM LITERALL Y 

**lixie:** ill make out w u hyung wya

 **the prince:** WhaT ABOUT ME i was gonna volunteer 

**the baby:** On my way!

 **the prince:** jeonginnie

im saying this because i love u

im nOT HAVIN GSEX WITH U.

 **uwujin:** hes a hormonal teenager dont let him persuade u

 **lixie:** what woojin hyung said!

 **the prince:** i kno w innies a baby he just has to wait :-)

 **the baby:** JINNIE HYUNG IM ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU

 **the prince:** ok i guess someone else would rather have jinnie hyung's kisses..,.,.,.,.,.

 **lixie:** me

 **koala:** me

 **uwujin:** me

 **minhoe:** ME

 **dark supremacist:** m-me

 **sungie:** me

 **better seungie:** me

 **the baby:** NO FUCK U ALL

U ALWAYS GET TO KISS HIM ITS MY TURN UGLIES

 **uwujin:** hyungs.

 **the baby:** U ALWAYS GET TO KISS HIM ITS MY TURN HYUNGS

 **the prince:** wadkjansfkad

how'd i just say uwu <3 outloud

innie baby boy i was just messing with u. u get all of my kisses now Come Here !!!!!

_**jeongin is now offline** _

**dark supremacist:** that was fast

 **better seungie:** tell innie to stop running in the halls hes gonna hurt himself

 **the prince:** got it love :*

_**hyunjin is now offline** _

**minhoe:** so uhhhhhh

who wants to mf uhh hold my hand or sumn

 **sungie:** literally all of us djfnsf

 **uwujin:** if i can cuddle and be the big spoon im down

 **minhoe:** hmmm

its a deal

 **dark supremacist:** what about me >:(

 **sungie:** seungminnie channie nd lix come join the cuddle puddle too uwu

 **better seungie:** gladly!!!!!!!!

very uwu soft uwu today please give me kisses thank u !

 **koala:** DOKI DOKI im in love with eight (8) men

 ****ill give u kisses seungie <3

 **minhoe:** u kno wht just tell hyunjin and jeongin to join too this is a full boyfriends event

 **lixie:** THNKA GOD

 **sungie:** ill do it!!!

 **uwujin:** amen


	6. Chapter 6

**_8:24 pm_ **

**_9 fukin dumbasses_ **

**lixie:** hi :-)

 **the prince:** 🤢

 **lixie:** FUCK U

 **the prince:** i want to

 **lixie:** channie hyung im hungry cn u cook something <3

 **koala:** sure baby

jinnie do u wnt anything??

 **sungie:** hYUNG I. WNT SOME

 **koala:** u dont even know what im making love

 **the prince:** sure hyung uwu

 **sungie:** yea but im Hungry nd ur food is Good

 **uwujin:** did someone say chan food

 **lixie:** hyung y dont u just make everyone food kjsdfnjsd

tbh the others r prob gonna start begging 2

n i dont kno if innie ate much today or not :'(

 **the prince:** _@jeongin_ BABY

 **the baby:** WHAT

h y ung im triynf to do homework :( and i have to study fror examss

 **uwujin:** Jeongin sweetheart, you've been studying so hard lately, you'll do absolutely amazing on your exams next week, okay? hyungs just want you to take care of yourself. <3

we're gonna make you take a break from working your little ass off anyways so you might as well agree :)

 **the baby:** hyunggg :(

lixie n jinnie hyung tell hi m hes Dum

 **the prince:** tbh, baby,,,,,,,,,,

wooj hyung is kinda right :/

u need to take care of urself lovey, hyungs are just worried about u

 **better seungie:** i agree w hyungs!!!! please take a break innie :((

 **dark supremacist:** yall hes so cute jkfnskjd >u<

he's pouting

breathe if i should give him a mf smooch

 **koala:** just breathed so hard i had an asthma attack

 **the baby:** >:(

channie hyung wheres my food

 **koala:** ^-^ it'll be done soon baby <3

 **the prince:** literally full offense but chan hyung looks so domestic rn kinda wanna suck him off butllike lovingly :/

 **minhoe:** man me too

 **dark supremacist:** of course minho hyung comes on the chat as soon as someone mentions a blowjob

 **sungie:** yall are wild

 **the baby:** sometimes i forget jisungie hyung doesnt experience sexual attraction

 **lixie:** samem,,,.,

and then when i remember im like...

UwU baby !!!!!!

 **better seungie:** sdsjkdnk facts jisungie is literally so cute ;///

 **sungie:** guyyssjsdnjndjs

;u;

 **the baby:** my godoness

_**jeongin has changed jisung's name to** _ **the baby #2**

**the baby #2:  
** j e o n g i n 

_**minho has changed their own name to** _ **mommy**

**mommy:** :)

 **koala:** ok u kno normally i would sya thts hot but also :/ sungie is sucha. sweet little baby i might just make him call me daddy for the uwus

 **the prince:** i thought channie hyung was mommy

 **lixie:** minho,,,,,, has a mommy kink?

 **mommy:** not necessarily a kink its just cute

 **the baby:** it is cute!!!! (´ω｀*)

 **uwujin:** innie,,.,. using those emoticons..,.,

**the baby #2:** ^^ stray kids icon baby boys

 **the baby:** :3

 **dark supremacist:** im going to scream

**koala:** omg u fukin gays

dinner is done come fuckin eat or whtevr.

price is 5 kisses per boyfriend

 **the prince:** illl tip u boyfie! :*

3 extra kisses and 1 **** suck

 **the baby #2:** my poor asexual eyes


	7. Chapter 7

_**11:14 pm** _

_**mama bear and baby bear ♥** _

**baby bear _♥_ : **hyungiee

minho hyunng!!!!

minmin hyungieeeeeeee ㅠㅠ

mommy?

‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **mama bear _♥_ : **mommy is here, sweetheart

what's the matter lovey?

 **baby bear _♥_ : **inniess stressssssed (っ- ‸ – ς)

gotttttta study btu

too tired hyungie

 **mama bear _♥_ : **oh baby :(

i can see how sleepy you look, my heart is aching

come here sweetheart

cuddle with hyungie, yeah? we can study together in the morning **_♥_**

 **baby bear _♥_ : **hhhnffjfhf

okayy mommy

**_jeongin is now offline_ **

**_11:18_ **

**_sun & moon_ **

**moon:** hey channie?

can you warm up some milk for innie?

he cant sleep and i think he also needs

a destresser??

 **sun:** on it baby

make sure in brushes his teeth before bed too

and he seems more comfortable in littlespace when hes wearing one of our shirts or something a bit big for him, just a heads up

 **moon:** thank you hyung **_♥_**

i love you

 **sun:** i love you always **_♥_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres an update for u sweeties uwu baby jeongie jus wnts kisses from his hyungs  
> hope u guys enjoy uwu  
> -jacksie

"Innie, sweetheart," Chan cooed quietly, shutting the bedroom door with his hip, small plastic cup, with blue shark designs (because... _duh.)_ covering the dark red background, in his right hand. 

Jeongin looked up sleepily, from where he was sitting in Minho's lap with his head on his chest, at the noise and the mention of his name. He gasped when he saw Chan, gasped just a little louder and more excitedly when he saw the items that the Australian was carrying. 

"Hyu'gie!" He whispered, making little grabby hands for the older who giggled and placed the cup of milk on the nightstand before sitting on the bed beside his two boyfriends. 

"What, Innie," Minho gasped dramatically, fake hurt in his tone, "you dont love Min anymore?" 

The maknae gasped at that and shook his head furiously, throwing himself back into the older boy's arms, pressing multiple wet kisses onto his cheeks. 

"No! Innie loves Minho-hyung _so so much!"_ He squealed, pulling away to squish the older's cheeks between his hands. "Bestest mommy." He said shyly, looking down at his lap before giggling and wrapping his arms around Minho, burying his face in the latter's neck. 

"You hear that, Channie-hyung? I'm the _bestest mommy_." Minho teased, wiggling an eyebrow at the Australian who was watching the two with all of the infatuation in his eyes. 

Jeongin looked up, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Tha's 'cause Minho-hyung is mommy. 'nd mama. Channie-hyung is daddy. _Oh!_ Woojie-hyung is mommy too, and Lixie-hyung, and Jinnie-hyungie..." He trailed off. "But Innie loves all hyungies the same!" He added, looking back and forth at Chan and Minho with wide eyes. 

Chan giggled, and adjusted his sitting-position, opening his arms for Jeongin. 

"You're a sweetie. Come here, baby." He sighed softly, and the maknae shyly complied, crawling into the leader's lap. He adjusted himself, turning around so his back was pressed against Chan's chest. Jeongin looked up at Minho from where he was sitting between the Australian's thighs, blushing. 

"You can ask hyung, you know, baby." Minho reassured him gently, but Jeongin only whined and covered his face with his hands. The older chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. "You want mommy to ask him?" He asked the maknae, who then peeked out from behind his fingers and nodded shyly. 

Chan raised an eyebrow, to which Minho replied with a grin. 

"Innie wants a kiss, I think." He informed the Australian, who then gasped and cooed, running a hand through Jeongin's hair. 

"Is that so, babyboy?" 

The maknae flushed and leaned back into Chan's chest, trying to look up at him. 

"Please?" He asked quietly, small hands retreating to steady himself on Chan's knees. 

The older giggled, brushing Jeongin's hair away from his forehead. The youngest never really engaged in physical affection (kisses, basically.), mainly just out of his own embarrassment, so whenever he (tried, at least) to make the first move, it was always the absolute cutest to his hyungs. 

Chan gently cupped Jeongin's jaw, turning his head the tiniest amount to place a quick peck on the younger's lips. The latter then giggled, shrinking back into the older's chest. 

"Hey, Innie baby?" Minho said, gaining the maknae's attention who looked at him as if he held the entire universe in his eyes. "Can you let daddy give you some milk, lovie? It's getting late, and it'll help you get all sleepy and cozy." 

Jeongin nodded happily, turning around in Chan's lap so he was facing him, giggling shyly and placing his small hands on either side of the Australian's cheeks, squishing them. 

"Dadda's cute." Jeongin giggled and Chan huffed, murmuring his disagreements although his blush only proved the younger to be right. 

"Jus' let 'addy feed you?" Chan attempted to say between squished cheeks, lips squished together. Jeongin and Minho giggled, and the former pressed a kiss to the leader's nose before releasing his cheeks and relaxing in his arms again, legs wrapped around his waist. 

Minho stood up, and Jeongin quickly whipped his head around to look at the elder with a whine, and worry in his expression.

"Momma?" He whimpered, and Minho cooed, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm just going to get changed into jammies, 'kay baby?" Minho reassured, "Promise. Won't even leave the room." he added with a gentle smile when Jeongin pouted. The latter then huffed and turned back to the older of the trio hesitantly. 

"Mommy's just getting comfy real quick, okay? Daddy will help you drink, and then you can cuddle with mommy 'til you fall asleep." Chan attempted to calm Jeongin, reaching for the cup of (now quite mildy) warm milk, when the maknae tugged on his sleeve with a whine. Chan raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, bug?" 

"Dadda cuddle Innie 'nd momma too?" He pouted, eyes wide. Chan chuckled and kissed his nose, reaching for the cup again. 

"Of course." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry!!!!   
> but im planning ion posting a fluffy christmas chapter soon <33   
> -jacks

_**10:24 am** _

_**9 fukin dumbasses** _

**mommy:** so innie is literally the love of my life and my precious baby fox

 **lixie:** mood

 **uwujin:** Big mood

but like why did u suddenly just announce this love we been knew

 **mommy:** BIG SIGH

baby boy rly was a baby boy last night im soft

hes still cuddled against channies chest rn that shit hurted! 

**dark supremacist:** thats it i want a fucking kiss

 **uwujin:** u mean he was little? because that shit.... cuted

 **mommy:** yes!! it was my first time actually being w him when hes fully feelin tiny and lemme just say u havent lived until u've heard him call u momma

 **lixie:** MOMMA

ow ouch my heart owie

 **the prince:** he really is the sweetest baby ouch ! ive never been able to see him in littlespace yet im jealous

 **mommy:** if it makes u feel better jinnie he said ur mommy 

felix and woojin hyung too 

**uwujin:** Mommy??????

that shit fucking HURTED

 **lixie:** yee, and i cannot stress this enough, haw

 **the baby:** gmornin hyungiess -3-

WAIT A SCECOND

 **mommy:** there he is!!!!

_**4:57pm**_

_**9 fukin dumbasses** _

**the baby:** channie hyung can we get mcdonalds after practice 

**koala:** no we have food at home

 **better seungie:** ok

jeongin, hyungs

can we break up with him

 **uwujin:** You heard the man

we have kimchi at home 

**the baby #2:** hyungggggg:(

:(

please?

 **uwujin:**.

How many nuggets do u guys want


End file.
